Mortal Kombat Fanon Wiki:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
''Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat (CN Vs. MK) ''is an upcoming crossover fighting game set to come out in 2020 on Basic PC, Playstation 5, Xbox Two, Nintendo NX, Wii U, Android Minor, IOS 3D and PlayStation NX. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and Cartoon Network Interactive with Kickstarter and publisher by THQ and Warner Bros. Games with Dimps. Menu/Game Mode * Story * Konquest * Aracde * Tag Team * Versus * Challange Tower * Online * Endurance Mod * Survivor Mod * Create a Fighter * Krypt * Marketplace * Training * Gallery * Options Gameplay The game set a new system have special for new mature and the new features. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat learn to make a factions for hired and 3.5D is a new gameplay by unity 3D have HD about Mortal Kombat Entirety. The Kombat set X-ray can return and have new ability call Aggressor Mode and Enhanced Move, but the Super Move came from Injustice: Gods Among us and WWE Immortals and Tag Team can returns for new formula. Tag Team can use Cretality and the faction was about rank for level of characters. Online can be here on Steam for console. New profile have gave custom for kreate a fighter was about RPG games and the characters are complete weapon fighting game from Soul Calibur series. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat uses a scheme similar to the Mortal Kombat Armaggedon. The new two features is X-Ray Throw and Ultimate Move are here. The next console have been about Gohnole, Joinblech and Bashamed for new hired is 4D fighting game. The Fatality have been lesson for more blood about the Gothtality to uses awakening mode. Custom characters to make yourself, new features about the Hylongsertia to make extreme explosion and the Unimascer to make 4K HD learn to maximum. The Update Version will be actived online, campaign mode arrive play other factions and races about Konquer mode and with free-to-play online games going to Browser with Unity 3D and is about time to Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network to the next generation. The Kombat The Kombat system is similar to the Mortal Kombat: Resurgence, Marvel Vs. Baltrace Universe and Votatoon by TigerPlanet, EyeAsylum, BearMassacre and Metal Company inc. The Variations returns to get upgrade to become most stronger Kombatants of the glory. Make Register to choose side will create the fighter. Game of Open World have clamed all full version of update. When the Kombat have building some more extreme and more gore. When the next generation by Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network, the Kombat will be new, but there need the sequel of Cartoon Network vs. Mortal Kombat then will be make the DLC for something about Super Kombat. Plot (TBA) Characters Cartoon Network * Ben Tennyson * Dexter * Blossom * Samurai Jack * Eddy * Johnny Bravo * Tom * Jerry * Omi * Juniper Lee * Robotboy * Mordecai * Rigby * Gumball * Flain * Biowulf * Charmcaster * Grim * Scooby Doo * Mojo Dojo Mortal Kombat * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Kitana * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Jax Briggs * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Fujin * Sonya Blade * Baraka * Cyrax * Sektor * Kano * Reptile * Tremor * D'Vorah * Shang Tsung * Noob Saibot * Goro Unlockables Cartoon Network * Ed * Chowder * Mandark * Jack Spicer * Ice King * Marceline * Finn * Rex Salazar * HIM * Bubbles * Courage * Slumbo * Robotgirl * Hector Con Carne * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Kimiko * Protoboy * Johnny Test * Wayne * Lucien * Raimundo * Buttercup * Chase Young * TOM * Bloo * Mac * Darwin * Agent Six * Double D * Van Kliess * Zak Saturday * Vilgax * Dee Dee * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson * Clay * Lin Chung * Jumpy Ghostface * Mystique Sonia * Mighty Ray * Scotsman * Ami * Yumi * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Princess Morbucks * Aku * Hannibal Roy Bean * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Twin Master Mortal Kombat * Zomex * Bo'Rai Cho * Quan Chi * Ermac * Rain * Tanya * Smoke * Nightwolf * Stryker * Mileena * Kai * No Face * Tasia * Kintaro * Tri-Borg * Atmosphere * Sheeva * Drahmin * Kenshi * Havik * Reiko * Devlic * Jade * Lore * Mephisto * Yoru * Motaro * Mavado * Vox Miker * Kabal * Shinnok * Mokap * Shao Kahn * Mithra * Jarek * Skarlet * Xion * Zenko * Tavius * Umbra * Meat * Frostbite * Sareena * Frost * Neff * Dhoenix * Trincoly * Vaximiun * Karona * Onaga * Rehooga * Tengilling * Blaze Costumes Cartoon Network * Galactic Enforcer Tennyson * Dexter Prime * Princess Blossom * Emperor Jack * Eddy's Black Knight * Alpha Bravo * Tom's Hecind Tainol * Jerry's Flesh Grilvic * Omi's Repedheld * Juniper Volgian * Overkoaldboy * Mordecai's Fastider * Rigby's Tovil Anger * Gumball's Facbashmold * Flain's Zectond * Biowulf's Keshmelt * Numbuh 1's Dagactol * God Reaper * Scooby Unblound * Master Mojo Mortal Kombat * Liu Kang's God of Fire * Great Kung Lao Ancestor * Queen Kitana * Raiden's God of Thunder * Warrior Cage * Jax Briggs's MK vs. DC Universe Costume * Dark Scorpion's Revenant * Elder Sub-Zero * Fujin's God of Wind * General Blade * Baraka's Alternate Costume (MK 2011) * Cyrax's Oblivion Costume * Sektor's Oblivion Costume * Kano's Deadly Alliance Costume * Reptile's Deadly Alliance Costume * Tremor's Oblivion Costume * D'Vorah's Deception Costume * Deamon Tsung * Purewak Saibot * Kuatan Goro's Shokan Warrior Factions Cartoon Network * Hunger Floard * Biker Gang * Puffer Fortress * E.V.O Force * Mystic Emperor * Xiaolin Element * Uber Rangers * Warp Time Heroic * Plumber Academy * Monkey Tribes * Mistery Incorporated * Robot Rebels Mortal Kombat * Shirai Ryu * Lin Kuei * Xiaolin Monks * Tekunin * Edenian Resistance * Special Forces * Black Dragon * Tsung Dynasty * The Brotherhood of Shadow * White Lotus Society * The Deadly Alliance * Elder Gods Arenas # Toon City # Endsville # Crystal Cove # Peach Creek # Hell # Townsville # Dexter's Lab # Stormalong Harbor # Foster's Home # Legend of OOO # Ice Kingdom # Junkyard # Candy Kingdom # Mixtropia # Finn's Treehouse # Xiaolin Temple (CN) # Wu Shi Academy # NetherRealm # The Armory # Dead Pool # Goro's Lair # Sky Temple # Warrior Shrine # Krypt # Jade's Desert # The Pit # Lin Kuei Temple # The Tower # Shirai Ryu Temple # Special Force Base # Black Dragon Base # Xiaolin Temple (MK) Trival * NetherRealm Studios was planned for future of Mortal Kombat and Cartoon Network about Kickstarter for special edition. * E3 2019 Teaser, something about fans good idea for Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network and NetherRealm Studios have been planned for sequel for Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat, 2020 will be launch and DLC will be soon right now. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:THQ Category:Crossover Games Category:2017 Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox one Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Playstation Vita Games Category:Unity 3D Category:Kickstarter Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat Category:Special Edition Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Gohnole Games Category:Jointblech Games Category:Bashamed Games Category:Ben 10 Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Samurai Jack Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Robotboy Category:Scooby Doo Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Generator Rex Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Kid Next Door Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Steam Games Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Mixels Category:Chowder Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Cartoon Network Category:CN Games Category:CN Category:Cartoon Network Vs. series Category:Playstation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:Basic PC Games Category:Android Minor Games Category:IOS 3D Games Category:CN Vs. MK Category:Dimps Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:TigerPlanet Category:EyeAsylum Category:Metal Company inc.